Wyatt's World (A Spirit Masters Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now that Wyatt is here this would be the perfect time for him to tell his story and what he went through in life and what he went through next would be quite surprising for those who know him the best.
1. Chapter 1

Doing This Case File

By Wyatt W. Buell

Man Carter I knew you were going to ask me to do this well i'll do this because really it's about time I would eventually do this.

Because really ever since you've done this investigation i've been curious of how the others would react to me being here and it's okay if it's mixed because really those who aren't sure if this is true or not well it's real and no this isn't a dream at all.

Oh and what Adam said about me and why i'm needed here he knows what he's talking about and he's so right because this city does need me.

Of course Leanbow also made a point about me being human and honestly I can't argue against that at all because he knows what it feels like to be human.

Then when Casey mentioned that I have an incredible spirit man he's so right because yes my spirit is incredible and also me and my friends' spirits together is beyond incredible.

So in a way what they all said was that I do matter to this city and it does need me.

And i'm just glad to be here because if they need my help then I will be there for them.

So now that I got this out of the way now is the perfect time for me to show you my story and the real me.


	2. Chapter 2

Telling You My Story

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now of course when you did mention that I should show the real me and that I shouldn't be afraid of doing this I heard that and took it the right way because I knew in doing this case file I would have to reveal my story.

And well it won't be that easy but i'll do it because since if i'm going to do this for you then now is the perfect time to reveal my past.

Oh and before I do begin I will mention the Spirit verse and what it's like there and also some tales I didn't tell you about earlier on and those who I would help out and finally how me and my friends became famous in the Spirit community.

And of course what it takes to be a Spirit Master and thankfully it's not too hard and why well that will also be explained.

So Carter since you wanted to hear this story then get ready because what i'm about to reveal you is a true story and it did happen to me and them.

With that said let's begin shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

What My Old Life Was Like

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now it all began where I once lived in a town called Gillette, Wyoming and yes this is where I used to live.

Anyway I had parents who cared about me and sisters who well had trouble getting along but still would need me.

And yes Carter once I thought life back then was going to be just fine.

That was until fate changed that and not in a good way.

When both my parents died in a car crash that was probably the hardest news I ever heard and worse yet my sisters moved away and didn't even care about me at all.

So yeah this was the lowest moment in my life because losing the ones I love sucks but sometimes I wished my sisters would care or even think about me.

And since I had no one else left I had no choice but to leave my home and yes I once thought about ending my life because really back then I didn't think it would matter to me at all.

But before I would do it a note came from the Spirit Temple and at that very moment I then knew that would work for me.

So after a chat with the bank about how I was going to be able to get there I then got on a plane and headed there.

And this wasn't the end my friend instead this was the beginning of something more.


	4. Chapter 4

Me At The Spirit Temple

By Wyatt W. Buell

So once I finally got there I then knew this was going to work for me.

As I was finally off the plane the local monk then took me to the temple itself and man it was truly the most beautiful place i've ever been too.

And then all of a sudden I met my new friends and they are Hilda Peter Ralph Jack Tom Milo Wendy Michael Rocky and their red billed oxpeckers Johnny Joe Dan Cody Chad Cory Kevin Stuart Patrick and Robin.

Of course also Eli and yeah they were perfect for me because really I got nothing against having 10 friends and of course Eli because really you can't have too many friends.

And yes now that I found the right friends I did thought that life was going to be just fine for us.

That was until during a meeting that Eli announced that his time with us was coming to an end and that me and my friends were going to go find his replacement and I then knew this was only the beginning of a bigger adventure.

As we were going to leave Eli then gave me a Peter pan necklace that shows his flutes and I kept it because sadly that would be the last time we would ever see Eli ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Silver Surfer Joins Us

By Wyatt W. Buell

As we were on our first journey together we then saw a strange thing in the sky and it was a silver surfboard and it was the Silver Surfer and he wanted to help us because he does know the way.

So we letted him join us and he did become a part of the gang once but hey it was better than getting lost at all.

As he was guiding us me and my friends were starting to bond and we then knew this was going to last forever for us.

Once we were finally getting close to finding Ninjor and Eli's replacement the tengas were in our way but we were able to take care of them and the Silver Surfer was such a big help in a nice way because he knew how to take care of those pesky bastards.

When that was done he then wished us good luck and he went to space where he still is.

And honestly we know it didn't last that long but at least he helped us when we needed it the most.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Ninjor

By Wyatt W. Buell

Once he left we then went to go find Ninjor and Eli's replacement and yeah we didn't knew where we was at first.

Because we were in a desert and it was quite hard to see where his HQ was and yeah we were this close of throwing in the towel in giving up because we weren't sure if we could find it.

But then we finally found it and yeah it came as a total surprise for us because we weren't sure if we able to find it at all.

And as we finally made it inside we then knew this was quite a strange HQ indeed but we knew this was the one because really you can't find an HQ with plenty of stuff in it.

Just then we heard something strange "Who's out there?" and we looked around to see who said it but we didn't know a first.

"I want answers!" the strange voice then said and then we finally found Ninjor because we thought it would be impossible to find them but somehow we did find him.

He then gave me the new version of the Peter Pan flute necklace which I still have to this day as a matter of the fact.

And then what came next would change our lives forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Meet Lugia

By Wyatt W. Buell

We were then outside and he then got a strange flute and started playing a song which we didn't know about it too much.

And then we saw him Lugia the Spirit of the Enchanted Forest and it was Eli's replacement and we couldn't believe it because we thought it was someone of something else but since it was him we were quite surprised indeed.

He then knew we were what Eli would say that would be there for him but as I got on his back I wasn't sure about the others because I worried I would have to leave them.

But thankfully he found a way of making sure I wouldn't have to leave them because he used his magic and the next thing we knew they were flying with me and that was truly nice of him to do that for us.

Once we were in the air Ninjor then wished us good luck and that would be the last time we would see him.

As we were flying in the air it wasn't so bad because honestly I knew he was the one Eli would chose and that was fine with us because so far back then he found a way of getting us to fly.

And where we went to next would be our permanent home that would work for us.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome To The Enchanted Forest

By Wyatt W. Buell

Once we could finally see our new home the Enchanted Forest we then knew this would work for us and we also knew this was where Lugia was taking us to.

And when we finally landed we then got to see our homes and honestly they would be perfect for us and they were just right for us and we then knew if this was going to work for us then we would have to get used to it and we did thankfully.

Then we knew this place was amazing already but after Lugia showed us what this place had in store and honestly it became clear to us that this would work for us because we knew this place was going to be fine for us but after Lugia showing us more of it we would make sure to take care of this place.

As we got to be in our new homes we then knew this would be just fine for us because they had plenty of space for us and the doors were quite big enough for the others and that was good because well a small door wouldn't work.

And no it wasn't a single home instead we each got our own and well Ralph and Jack Tom and Milo Wendy John and Michael would have to share their homes but they were fine with that because they thought it would work for them.

Once that was settled Lugia then letted me know that there are 4 more friends are out there for me and them.

So I then knew this was only going to get better for us.


	9. Chapter 9

Meeting Calvin Danny Brice And Donnie

By Wyatt W. Buell

So the very next day I then went to go find the 4 new friends that Luiga mentioned.

And the first one I met was Calvin and he was truly a friendly hippo with the love of imagination and he knew I was coming so he was really excited to finally see me.

Then I would meet Danny a furry and my first furry friend with a teal and black spots over him a single tail and mellow eyes and he too was also excited to finally meet me.

And then finally I met Brice a black cat with blue eyes and his friend Donnie who was a white llama and they too were also friendly so I didn't have to worry about that at all.

Once I finally met them we all headed back home and when my current friends saw the new friends they were excited because since they were going to be with us we could make it work for us.

And yeah I seriously thought that was it but no instead a grand adventure was coming and one that would show that we can be heroes to those who need us the most.


	10. Chapter 10

Going On A Grand Adventure

By Wyatt W. Buell

The very next day Lugia wanted to have a chat with us because apparently it was an emergency because he had a note from Princess Shayla and it was about the Wild Force team and that they were stuck in the Dark Cave and that they need our help.

So we were getting ready for this grand adventure because we knew if we did this then there would be no going back at all.

Now I would go get the map from The Blue Knight and this wouldn't be the last time you wouldn't be the last time you would hear from him.

And as were about to begin this was going to show who we really are.


	11. Chapter 11

Our Grand Adventure

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now as were beginning this I was a bit worried because I wasn't sure if this would be fine for us and yes we have different personalities and I was worried we would have a personality clash but as we continued on my worry went away because the new friends and my current friends were bonding and I was glad because I thought we had problems at all.

And as we were getting close to the Dark Cave it became clear that this would be the craziest moment of our lives.

Once we finally made it inside of the cave we then went to go find them and I was able to find Cole the other 10 found Taylor and Alyssa and thankfully the other 4 found Max and Danny and we were so glad in doing this because it wasn't easy at first but somehow we found a way to make it.

When we were finally out of the Dark Cave I then noticed that it was much larger inside because the outside did look like a skull but we didn't worry about that too much.

And once we said goodbye to the team I decided to stay because really I needed to train and be a Spirit Master.

But at least we did the right thing in doing the rescue mission.


	12. Chapter 12

Becoming A Spirit Master

By Wyatt W. Buell

Once that was done we finally made it back home and Lugia and The Blue Knight were there waiting for us and they were truly proud of us for doing this rescue mission.

And The Blue Knight then announced to me and my friends that we were about to become Spirit Masters and that was probably the most amazing news we ever heard ever.

And before I continue on what is a Spirit Master?

Well a Spirit Master is someone with a Spiritual connection to the Spirit Verse and is a person or thing who wants to do better in life and wants to see what life is truly like in the Spirit World.

That is what a Spirit Master is and for me and my friends this was going to be different for us but we would make it work.

And from that moment forward we knew this was only just the beginning for what would come next.


	13. Chapter 13

Training With The Blue Knight

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now as for training well I first trained with the Blue Knight while my friends trained with Luiga.

And as I was training with him I then knew what I could do if anyone I love or just meet is in danger by taking on the danger head on and not backing down.

Man I then knew it wasn't going to be easy but I didn't care because I kept getting better and he was quite impressed by how I would never give up at all.

And he also knew I was ready to learn from my mistakes in the past and just let them go forever.

And honestly he was in no rush and that was good because I seriously thought I was going to have to hurry but he didn't want to rush but rather take time to do this.

Once it was clear that I was ready he then told me "Wyatt you and your friends will do amazing things in the future and help those who need it the most."

And the last thing I would have to do for him was confront my inner demon and he did look like me except he was red and at first however I wasn't sure if I could take care of it.

But I used my spirit to find a way to stop him and that was the moment that I letted go of my anger and man it felt so good to be free from being so angry.

And he then knew I was going to be a guardian angel one day to those who need me.


	14. Chapter 14

Training With Lugia

By Wyatt W. Buell

Once the Blue Knight knew I was ready I then went to go train with Lugia and he was ready for me because he wanted to show me how to fly.

And he wasn't afraid about flying at all but I just wasn't so sure about flying.

But he was sure if I could do flying I could do anything in life.

Once I began flying with him at first I was a bit nervous but as he helped me I got used to it in fact it was actually fun to do and it was quite a blast in doing.

And I was flying I could let go of my problems and not worry about anything in life and that was good because really I just wasn't sure at first but now that I can fly anything in life is possible if I can believe in myself.

Lugia then knew I was ready for what came next in life because he knew me and my friends were ready for what came next.

And also he knew I was ready so I totally passed him and that was good.


	15. Chapter 15

Training With My Friends

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now that I was done with training with The Blue Knight and Lugia I then knew the last training was going to be with my friends including the 4 new ones.

And that was totally okay with me because ever since our grand adventure our bond has gotten better and as were training together it got stronger than ever before and if i'm going to be honest it felt good to be training with the ones I love and as we were continuing on we were able to pass 9 levels of being a Spirit Master and since we did our grand adventure we finally made it to Level 10 which means we're Expert Spirit Masters.

And The Blue Knight and Lugia then knew the Spirit World was ready for us and honestly we knew this was going to get better for us.

Ever since we became friends and made it this far it was going to be crazy to think that the Spirit Verse was about to find out about us.


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome To The Spirit Verse

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now Carter before I do continue on I know the question is what is the Spirit Verse? 

Well it's a universe where anyone can be anything they want to be anything they can imagine and yes you do have complete freedom and no one telling you it's wrong or it's right.

And they can be whatever they would like to be from a character they like or their own character and hell you can even tell stories without any trouble telling them at all.

So in a way Carter this place means more to those who just want to escape the real world and discover something new in life.

And there are also Spirit Gods who are always making sure this universe is under control because without them well this place would be a mess anyway.

Oh and any one over Level 5 can access the Spirit World and since me and my friends are at Level 10 we were perfect for this place.

So Danny Kendall and Buddy if you just read this don't worry me my friends The Blue Knight and Lugia are here to help you guys become Spirit Masters too.


	17. Chapter 17

How The Spirit Community Noticed Us

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now as for how the Spirit Community noticed us well it was because Lugia and The Blue Knight told the Spirit Gods about what we did earlier and they were quite impressed because they knew we could do it.

And that they got nothing but respect for us because no one would ever have the guts to do what we just did.

So they then told the others about it and the next thing we knew we were getting noticed and they were quite surprised by how we were able to do it.

And they were amazed at how we were so brave in doing the rescue.

So it became clear that this community was so supportive of us and really we were fine with that since they were proud of what we have done.


	18. Chapter 18

Being In The Spirit World

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now what is being in the Spirit World like is actually no that bad because it was truly the place to be.

Because really there hasn't been a day that we or I got bored at all because there's always something to do in the Spirit World and since we were already used to being Spirit Masters we knew this place was the one for us.

And we were okay with a community so supportive like the Spirit Community we knew being in the Spirit World isn't so bad after all.

Now I seriously thought that everything was going to be just fine for me.

That was until a calling came for me and I would come back to my home but first a certain city needed me.


	19. Chapter 19

Leaving For Power Rangers City

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now it all began when Titan informed me that I should go spend time in Power Rangers City while he gets my home ready for a surprise weekend.

But Tulip his wife then told me to go bring Danny Delgado because she was sure if he would come to enjoy this with me.

So as I was getting ready to spend time in Power Rangers City I then knew my friends was going to be okay in fact they would also help in getting my home all set for me.

And I then knew it was going to be tough to leave them but really it was the only choice and I would do this because I cared.

Once I was in the air I then waved goodbye to my friends for now.

And once I came to Power Rangers City everything would change forever.


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome To Power Rangers City

By Wyatt W. Buell

As I was in the sky I could barely see Power Rangers City but once I did I landed and yes Carter you did see me for the first time ever and yes you were quite surprised indeed that I was finally here because you and others thought it would never happen but it did.

And as I was in your car I got to see what this city was like and honestly it's not too bad because I knew these folks have been through a lot and I don't blame them because a war really isn't the answer for anything at all.

Then of course hearing that Danny moved into Kendall's apartment made me realize that he did care and must've gotten it from me and that was okay because he would be perfect for the weekend together.

And when he was ready we were about to spend the most amazing weekend together.


	21. Chapter 21

My Weekend With Danny Delgado

By Wyatt W. Buell

So when the weekend did come oh boy Danny couldn't wait because really inviting him was a good idea because really I wanted him to enjoy this with me.

When we finally made it we then knew this was going to be quite a good weekend for us.

Once we were finally here that was where the fun did begin and Danny made sure to make this worth it and he did because how he was that weekend was amazing because he wanted to see me and my friends and thank us for saving him and the Wild Force team and yeah he knew how to make it quite a blast for a weekend.

As it was coming to an end I then knew he wanted to show Kendall and Buddy this place and I was totally okay with that since they haven't been here yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Exploring The Spirit World

By Wyatt W. Buell

Once the weekend was over I got to see what the Spirit World was like on my own.

Because really it was my turn to see what this place was really like.

And honestly it wasn't so bad at all actually because my friends have been seeing the Spirit World before I could and it was my turn to see it for myself.

Man it was quite amazing because really this place didn't disappoint and it was true what they said about this place.

And now that I have finally been here then if Danny Kendall and Buddy do want to see this place then we would be more than willing to do that because they do need to see this amazing place.


	23. Chapter 23

How I Helped T.J. Tiger

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now here is one of the 3 that I was able to help out when I wasn't in Power Rangers City and the first was T.J. Tiger and he did need my help.

And it was because he was losing confidence when he was an MMA fighter and wasn't sure if he could even do that again because the last 2 fights he got his ass kicked.

So when he saw me he knew I could help him and he then told me what he was going through.

I was somehow able to help him get his confidence back by letting him know that if you believe in yourself anything is possible.

And when he was done with me he got better as an MMA fighter and is now Champion and he's proud to have this but he knew I mattered more than the title so he didn't forget me at all.

And I was just glad to help him out with his problem.


	24. Chapter 24

How I Helped Magna Wolf

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now the second one I was able to help out was Magna Wolf and her problem was she took the throne of Armello from the old king and became the queen.

But her land was falling apart and she wasn't sure if she could help it or not.

So she called me for help and when she did see me she was so glad I could help her out because she didn't know what to do at all.

I then explained to her that she should be there for those who need here the most and she took my advice the right way and was glad for my help because she wasn't sure if she could get her problem taken care or not.

And once she came back to Armello she started listening to her people and things have gotten better for her kingdom free from the old king's evil reign.

And yes I was glad to help her out.


	25. Chapter 25

How I Helped Fone Bone

By Wyatt W. Buell

Then at last the last one who needed my help was Fone Bone and his problem was he left Bone Ville and came to The Spirit Verse because his cousin Phoney Bone went mad when he was rich and he isn't sure if he should move on or stay in the past.

So like always he calls me and when he did see me he was so glad I could help him out because he wasn't sure if he could do it alone.

And as I got to know him I did mention that he should just move on and not look back ever.

And he too took my advice the right way because after he was done with me he has moved on in life and hasn't looked back ever.

Man I was so glad to help these 3 out with their problems and really they did need help so I was glad to help them out.


	26. Chapter 26

What Titan And Tulip Thought About Our Rescue

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now Titan and Tulip are the heads of the Spirit World and are to make sure everything is going to be okay and they aren't too bad actually.

Titan knew me and my friends could do it and he was truly proud of us for doing the right thing for the Wild Fore team.

And Tulip has the same opinion too because she knew we could do anything when together and she also knew I could help them out one day.

But that will have to wait until after I get Danny Kendall and Buddy moved into the Enchanted Forest.


	27. Chapter 27

Looking Back On Doing This

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now when I do look back on doing this case file I knew this was a good idea after all because really I knew you wanted to hear about this.

And really i'm glad I was able to get this out of the way and since i'm still in Power Rangers City I do hope others read this and learn about more about me.

Oh and Danny Kendall and Buddy if you did read this then don't be scared because this is the real me as part spirit and a guardian angel.


	28. Chapter 28

I Hope You're Happy Carter

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now Carter now that I finally got this done I just want you to know I do hope this works for you because really this wasn't so easy to tell but I knew you would want to hear about this.

And in doing this I was able to show you the real me and my human side of life.

So I do hope this works for you and Danny Kendall and Buddy.

THE END.


End file.
